Broken Hearted
by BloodSkye
Summary: A new girl comes to Destiny Islands. She brings a powerful destiny behind her. Here we go again! Meanwhile, another group similar to the Organization arises. Can Sora defeat them all and fulfill his new destiny? [KHIII fic] Rated T for safety.


Shortly after Sora and Riku beat Xemnas and returned to Destiny Islands, a new girl came. She looked about 13 and had long black hair and amber eyes with slitted pupils that creeped Sora out, and a glazed look to them that told him that she wasn't focused on anything in particular. The three had never heard her speak. Her older sister had come to the Islands with her and spoke for her.

"I'm Yuki. She's Yume." Yuki said, pointing to her younger sister. The teenager lifted her head and opened her eyes. She stepped forward and looked at the two boys, studying them. She must have decided on something, because she grabbed their hands and ran to the other side of the island. Yuki turned to Kairi. "It seems like she's in a good mood today. Excuse me. I have to follow her." she said, and ran off, leaving Kairi to wonder what had happened.

Sora and Riku had let Yume drag them off, wondering where she would take them. They stopped running and they realized that they didn't know this part of the island.

"I need to talk to you both." she said. Her voice was soft, but strong, gentle, but firm. "Come inside." She led them into a little cavern, not unlike the Secret Place, but without the drawings on the walls and the door on the back wall. "You do realize, Sora, that if the Keyblade stays with you, then the Heartless will act up again, right?"

"Yes. How do you know my name?" Sora answered.

"Tales of the Keyblade Master have reached even my world, Sora. Wiping out the Thirteenth Order all by yourself is no small feat."

"How do you know them?" Riku asked.

"How do I know the Thirteenth Order? They were in league with the Seventh Legion, whom I was chasing. They are quite formidable enemies. Cowards though. Always ran away." she replied. "Anyway, Sora, Riku, the Heartless and Nobodies will come again. If we are not careful, they will kill both of you and get your Keyblades."

"But I thought that only the Masters could use Keyblades." Sora asked, puzzled.

"The rules have changed, Sora. They will stop at nothing to get it from you."

"Then I guess we just can't let them." Riku stated.

"It won't be that easy. They kill and destroy everything that you have, so the Keyblade is the only thing keeping you alive. They'll kill your parents, the Islands, Kairi… Everything that it takes to make you give up the Keyblade. They will stop at nothing."

"How do you know all of this?" Riku asked, suspiciously.

"You want me to tell my story?" They nodded and she sighed. "All right. I shall tell all of it that you need to know."

---divider thingy---

(Yume is still telling the story, but I can get more detail in with third person.)

A 3 year old Yume ran across the streets of Motogona, laughing and looking behind her to see if someone was following her. Her friends ran alongside her, shouting, "Let's get to the new playground!" Yume ran ahead of them, wanting to get to the playground before her friends did.

"Race you!" she cried, running even faster, as her friends tried to keep up. "I'm going to win!" Her friends had stopped running and stared at something ahead of her. She ran into it and stepped back, afraid. It looked like a person dunked in black paint. Her amber eyes connected with its sickly yellow ones.

"_We have come for you, my liege_." it said, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards a dark corner of the playground.

"Let me go!" she screamed, trying to fight her way out of the thing's grip. It put a hand over her mouth and kept pulling her towards the dark. She bit its hand and screamed as it tried pulling her into a hole of blue, purple and black. She fell through it and struggled to stay awake. The thing loosened its hold on her, and she was passed to another person.

"Don't worry…" the person said. "I won't let them hurt you." She looked up at the person with half open eyes, noticed blonde hair, and gratefully passed out.

When she came to awareness, she was on a table in a white room, with people in black cloaks standing all around her.

"I think you gave her a concussion, Demyx." a man with red hair sticking out in all directions said.

"Hey! I'm offended by that!" another man, newly identified as Demyx, shouted.

"Stop fighting. You'll wake her up." a man with silver hair falling down over one eye commanded.

"I think it's too late for that…" a man with black and silver streaks in his hair said.

Yume got up from the table. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

"I am Xemnas." one of the other men around her said.

"Xigbar." the man with silver streaks in his hair and a scar on his cheek said.

And the rest of the Organization introduced themselves as well.

"So why am I here again?" Yume asked Xemnas, amusedly watching Axel and Demyx having a little slap fight.

"You are here because there is no better place for you." he replied.

---divider thingy---

"And with that, I was living there with them as their 'number fourteen' for 10 years. Then they took my heart, broke it up, passed it out to their members and the Seventh Legion, and told me that I needed to hunt down and attempt to kill the Keyblader with Heartless. I didn't want to be manipulated and they nearly killed me. The Seventh Legion tried to take me in and turn me into their newest member, but I refused and traveled the worlds. I ended up at The World That Never Was and got to watch you two fight and kill Xemnas. I followed you back to Destiny Islands and here I am." Yume finished.

"How do you keep going?" Sora asked. "After all that you've been through, how do you keep going?"

"I still have hope." She looked out of the cave, noted the sky's color and said, "It's getting late. You should get going. Kairi will worry."

And if on cue, Kairi walked up to the entrance of the cave. "Come on, Sora, Riku! We have to go!" she said to them, and walked to the boats.

"You two go. I'll stay here. And if you need me, call. I'll be there." Yume smiled at them, and went out of the cave.

Sora turned to Riku. "Well that was weird." he said. Riku couldn't agree more.

---divider thingy---

Yume crawled up to the roof of her house, and looked at the many stars.

"You know, they say that the stars are worlds, separated by--" Sora started, but was cut off.

"Large walls, dividing them." Yume replied, glancing at him.

"It makes you wonder, doesn't it? I've only been to about 15 of them, and there are thousands in the sky. Are there really so many worlds?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." she said. She paused. "My heart isn't whole. They broke it up into 20 heart-shards. I have the ones that the Thirteenth Order had, but the Seventh Legion's shards are still theirs. Sora, will you help me?"

"Of course!" he said. "I can't abandon you." he smiled.

"I don't know what will happen after we're done though. I'm like Namine. She has power over your memories. I have power over dreams. I don't know why I have this power or how I'm supposed to use it…"

"Namine told me the exact same thing." Sora said, his voice a little different. It was as if he was speaking for another. Yume disregarded it.

"Will you have the courage to sacrifice one to save another?" she asked him.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, puzzled.

"'To save the worlds, the Master uses the Dream Princess's heart to lock the Heart of All Worlds.' Will you have the courage to sacrifice a friend to lock Kingdom Hearts once more?" she asked, a pained look on her face.

"Kairi?" Sora asked, horrified.

"No." She stood up. "About a century ago, there were three princesses guarding the ancient worlds. They were different than the Princesses of Heart and had different abilities. They were the Memory Princess, the Dark Princess, and the Nothing Princess. The Memory Princess could interfere with the memories of those closest to her and was in some way connected to the seventh Princess of Heart. The Dark Princess was the princess of Darkness and ruled over Heartless. The Nothing Princess had power over Nobodies and had her heart taken in a dream. Her Nobody stayed the Nothing Princess, but her Heartless became the Dream Princess. Unlike the regular Heartless you know and have fought, she became docile and humanlike. She settled down in a remote world and created a thriving economy there. She called it Motogona. She found a Master on her travels and fell in love. They eventually had a son. Their son was the offspring of a Heartless and a Master so he could enter Anti-Form whenever he wished. They named him Xehanort." At this, Sora gasped. "That's why he was so interested in the Heart under Ansem the Wise's tutelage. Because his mother was a Heartless. When Xehanort and the other Apprentices died, everyone thought the Line of Dreams had been lost. The Line of Dreams is the line of descendants from the original Dream Princess. The Line had not been lost, because the Master and the Princess had another child, a girl. The Princess had died in childbirth and left the baby girl without a mother. The Master, grieved at the loss of his wife, took the baby away and put her up for adoption because he couldn't support her and fight Heartless at the same time. Another family came by a day later and found her. They took her home and welcomed her as part of the family. No one knew that she was part of the Line of Dreams. When she got married and had a child, the child didn't speak until she was five. And that was only one sentence. 'Mommy, I love you.' was all she said. She stayed a mute until she was 13. A day before her 14th birthday. Today."

"How do you know all of this?" Sora asked her, having already figured it out.

"Because I am the current Dream Princess." she said. "Now back to the original question. Will you have the courage to use my heart to lock Kingdom Hearts again?"

---End of Chapter---

WOOT! I had to do another story. It was really annoying me. Hmmm… Four pages, a cliffhanger, and a huge-o explanation that I thought up on a whim. How fun! Review please!


End file.
